


Twist

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Hastur shows off one of his skills.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Twist

Title: Twist  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Hastur  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: Pre-series  
Summary: In which Hastur shows off one of his skills.

"You could just do this yourself instead of asking me." Hastur's fingers slide through the long strands of Dagon's hair as he braids it tightly down her back. His hands are clean, something she always insists on before he's even allowed near her head.

"It's never straight when I do it and it comes loose too fast." She hisses when he pulls a bit too hard. "Besides, you're really good at this."

"Comes from braiding the whips we use to torture souls with." He sits back. "You're all set."

"What do I owe you?"

"Alcohol?"

"I've got fish booze."

"Perfect."


End file.
